Sirena Jeunfille
Sirena is the Guildmaster of Owl's Tear and the one who proposed the idea to form a guild in the first place. She is a wise mage who believes in helping out those that she can and grant advice to anyone who needs it. She is the inventor of Harpy Magic which turns her body into a harpy and grants her it's powers at cost of permanently turning her body into that of a loli. Appearance Sirena has the appearance of a short girl with small breasts and a slight hour glass figure. She has long white hair, large blue eyes and a fair if slightly pale complexion. Her finger nails are long and sharp. When her harpy magic is activated, her nails grow into talons with brown scales covering her hands, and her arms growing into large white feathered wings. Her feet also turn into harpy feet with very sharp talons. Personality Sirena is a kind mage who gets along easily with people do to her friendly nature. She believes in helping people and that magic is something that should help people come together with. She enjoys singing and freely flying around the sky with out a care in the word. Sirena can also be incredibly strict and speak with force but she hates doing this and actually cries after words in private. She is rather easy going and doesn't mind being mistaken for a kid but her patience wears away fast if her small breast size is spoken of negatively. She is also slightly envious of well endowed women which can bias her toward disliking those women faster than normal. History Some time in the past Sirena formed the Owl's Tear guild with a couple other mages. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Low Durability Do to the Sirena's small size and low weight she is not very durable and can be taken down with relatively average force. Harpy Magic Sirena's signature magic which grants her powerful wings, claws in addition to boosting her physical and magical abilities. Sirena weight doesn't change in this new form and her physical strength and movement speed greatly increase to the point she is very difficult to hit. Her wings also grant her the power of flight allowing her to zip across the sky at high speeds. This form also grants her the ability to cast sound magic with great skill. The magic takes very little magical power allowing her to remain in the form easily for hours. Sirena's durability however remains the same and she can be knocked out of the form with a good solid hit. Harpy Magic also has a pretty big cost. When the magic is first activated the users body shrinks to decreasing weight until a more ideal weight for flying is reached. This small body is permanent remaining even if the magic is cancelled or negated. While it may seem similar to immortality curses Sirena's body still ages internally with signs of visible ageing appearing more gracefully over the years. Sound Magic: Sirena is capable of manipulating sound through her voice with this magic. Inhale Sirena takes in a deep breath and sucks in all sound with in up to a 8 meter radius from her point. She can adjust the radius to take in just sounds from a smaller area if she wishes. This spell renders everyone with in the area of effect deaf including the user for the next five seconds. The sound sucked up via this spell is than used to strengthen the next sound spell the user uses. Screech Sirena lets out a scream of sound in a expanding cone at a high enough decibel for the scream to have concussive force and knock back whoever it hits. The spell also has a chance to disorient who it hits and cause temporary hearing problems. Fire Scream A spell than can only be used if sound has been previously gathered with a inhale spell. This spell causes a stream so fast it sets the air on fire functioning essentially like a scream spell empowered by a stream of flame. Deafen This spell triggers a high pitch scream that heavily disorients everyone who hears the spell. The spell is risky because it also can disorient the user if they don't muffle their ears with inhale. Soothing Voice A spell that amplifies the users voice and granting it calming effects that reduces pain and removes desire to fight. A person with strong enough will can resist these effects. Owl's Lullaby A spell that amplifies a user voice and granting it sleep like magic qualities. This spell cancels out nightmare magic but otherwise has no offensive capabilities as the sleep effects can be resisted rather easily. Heighten Whisper A spell that gives the users voice a confidence boosting effect which stokes up all who hear it boosting their spirits and strengthening their defenses against mental magic. Forbidden Spell Banshee Shriek A spell that Sirena has forbidden herself to use. This spell makes the user's voice terrifying and fills those who hear it with fear. The spell is not particularly difficult to resist but using the spell always fills Sirena with incredible self disgust. Category:Munchydragon Category:Mage